Une morsure
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Un jour normal, une morsure dans le cou de Rin. Tous le remarque ou le savent et se pose des questions. Tous veulent connaitre qui peu bien faire ce genre de chose au noiraud. Tous, sauf peut-être Renzo… .


**Bonjour, bonjour! :)**

Un nouvel OS sur mon couple préféré! (le Renzo x Rin hein!)

Je discutais de ça y'a pas longtemps et franchement au plus je re-regarde les épisodes, au plus j'me dis qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre c'est deux là! Ils sont trop hot ensemble et ceux qui ne voient pas ça, je ne comprends pas!

Je me suis bien amusé à écrire ce qui suit. J'me rappel que l'idée mettait venu en fin d'après-midi, à ma dernière heure de cours en écoutant une conversation! Comme quoi les sujets de tous les jours aussi inspire! :)

Sur ceux, bonne lecture a toutes et à tous! (J'ai bien le droit de rêver que tout le monde me lis non xD')

* * *

**Morsure.**

C'était une journée normal qui commençait au lycée de la croix-vraie. Chacun arrivait avec son sac à la main, tous rejoignaient leur salle de classe avec plus ou moins d'entrain et dans l'un les couloirs, une personne en retard courrait. Ne prenant pas une minute pour s'arrêter, il fut bien obliger de se stopper sous peine de se cogner dans la personne face à lui. S'arrêtant de justesse, l'ébène reprend son souffle et salut la personne qu'il avait reconnu comme étant son amie.

**_ Salut Shiemi ! Tu vas bien !?**

**_ Oui et toi, Rin !? Tu sais on a encore quelques minutes pour arriver.** Se grattant l'arrière de la tête, le noiraud sourit à la blonde, passant l'une de ces mains derrière la nuque, gênait de se faire remarquer dès le matin.

**_ Hum…ouais mais disons que j'ai eu une panne d'oreiller et je ne tiens pas spécialement à m'faire engueuler par- !? **

Avant même que Rin n'est pu terminer sa phrase, il se fait ramener vers l'avant par la jeune fille. La blonde venait d'apercevoir quelque chose dans le cou de son ami et voulant connaitre de quoi il s'agissait, elle l'avait ramené à elle pour inspecter la supposée blessure.

**_ Qu'est-ce que c'est !? Tu… …t'es fait mordre on dirait !**

Plaquant l'une de ces mains sur la trace, Rin s'éloigne de Shiemi et l'a fixe, un léger sourire aux lèvres, quelque peu forcé.

**_ C'est rien t'en fait pas ! Oublie ce que tu as vu. Allez, on y va ! **

Poussant la blonde à le suivre, mentalement il se promet de tuer une personne bien précise. Remontant son col un peu plus, il essaie de cacher la morsure du mieux qu'il le peut mais, il était sûr, l'information ferait le tour de la salle s'il n'arrivait pas à rassurer son amie à ces côtés. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au lieu voulu, Shiemi, ne fait que le questionner, ce à quoi, l'ébène répond évasivement et s'installe le plus loin possible d'elle, dès qu'ils eussent franchit la porte.

Voyant son frère absent, il se permet de déposer sa tête sur la table face à lui et de récupérer de sa course du matin. Sa frimousse dans ces bras, il ferme lentement les yeux et ne fait pas attention aux autres qui parlent de-ci de-là de la pièce. Cependant, quand une ombre vient le taquiner, il ne peut faire autrement que d'ouvrir un œil et de renvoyer le fauteur de trouble, loin de lui. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait faire quand une fois de plus…ces mots lui manquent !

**_ Tu t'es encore battu avec quelqu'un Okumura !?**

**_ … .** Rin ne répond pas, Ryüji était quelqu'un qui le « cherchait » facilement et pour trois fois rien comme d'habitude. Néanmoins sa question était étrange, pourquoi se serait-il battu !? Et avec qui !? Le sourcil légèrement arqué, il essayait de comprendre la crête face à lui sans pour autant bouger un autre muscle.

**_ Ça là ! C'est bien quelqu'un qui a essayé de se défendre non !? Ou alors, tu nous cacherais quelque chose !? Une petite-amie assez sauvage !?**

Se redressant le plus vite possible, de nouveau il plaque sa main sur sa nuque et fusille Ryu du regard. Deux fois en même pas 10 minutes, c'était suffisant non !? De plus à cause de ces insinuations, Rin n'avait pu empêcher un léger rougissement de ces joues.

**_ Ta gueule ! Ça t'regarde pas d'abord ! T'occupe pas de mes affaires !**

**_ J'aurais touché juste, Okumura !?**

**_ Crois ce que tu veux, ça met égal**. Sur ces dernières paroles, Yukio, son frère, arrive dans la salle, il était également le professeur de celle-ci et le silence se fait au même moment. Ryüji retourne à sa place et avant que le jumeau de Rin n'ait pu prononcer la moindre parole, la porte s'ouvre à la volée et laisse apparaitre un être aux cheveux étrangement roses ! Essoufflé, il s'excuse de son retard et prend place à son siège, lançant un regard noir d'une demi-seconde à un certain ébène.

Personne ne voit cet échange si ce n'est les deux protagonistes eux-mêmes. Le noiraud souriait mesquinement, le rose aurait voulu s'expliquer avec lui mais la conversation allait devoir attendre puisque le cours commençait déjà. L'appel débute alors, les deux amis de Renzo, le retardataire, essaie de comprendre pourquoi et Rin, lui, essaie de cacher au mieux, son « petit bobo » à la nuque. Il ferait payer cette personne, il se le jurait !

… .

**_ Vraiment !? Qui lui a fait ça à votre avis !? Une fille !?**

Dans la cour, tous parlaient de Rin. Chacun y allait de son hypothèse et le malheureux avait vite fait de déguerpir une fois les cours de la journée terminait. Il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention surtout pour ce genre de chose ou il ne savait plus comment éviter ou tout simplement trouver une excuse à ce phénomène.

**_ Du lycée !? Non…il traine avec aucune fille après les cours, je le serais.** Izumo venait de lancer cette réplique à ces acolytes. Elle était connu pour connaitre toutes les rumeurs possibles et aucune ne lui échappés.

**_ Alors comment !? Il n'a pas pu se faire ce suçon tout seul. Une bestiole !? **

**_ N'importe quoi, tu délires Koneko. Est-ce que c'est toi Shiemi !? Tu lui tournes toujours autour, ça se pourrait bien ! **

A cette phrase la blonde en question rougit fortement mais affirme que non, qu'elle n'y était pour rien. L'un des amis par contre, fronce légèrement les sourcils, ces insinuations ne lui plaisaient pas. Il était contre le fait que qui que ce soit, tourne autour de cet ébène. Les yeux fermaient, les bras croisaient, il se concentre pour ne rien dire, pour ne pas se trahir.

**_ Hey Renzo, t'imagine Shiemi et Okumura !? Ça serait le couple de l'année ! Et Yukio ne serait vraiment pas content !** D'un coup de coude, Ryüji attend une réponse qui ne vient pas et Izumo continue sur la lancée de la crête.

**_ Ça se pourrait en plus, parfois Rin s'enfuit comme ça et toi, Shiemi, tu trouves toujours un prétexte pour le suivre quelques minutes après, ça m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu sois encore là !**

**_ Mais arrêtez ! Ce n'est pas vrai Izumo, je… …je ne sors pas avec Rin ! **

**_ Pourquoi tu rougis alors ! Hey, on est tombé juste en vrai ! Ah ah…plus la peine de vous cacher !**

Ne pouvant plus entendre ces âneries, le rose dépose ces pieds à terre et commence à s'éloigner du groupe. Koneko, l'un de ces meilleurs amis le voit s'en aller mais ne le retient cependant pas, pensant sans doute qu'il avait une chose importante à faire. Renzo était de très mauvaise humeur, entendre toutes ces choses sur Rin et Shiemi ne lui plaisaient décidément pas ! S'engouffrant dans un nouveau bâtiment, il monte plusieurs étage pour finalement se retrouver dans son dortoir et se pensant seul, s'étale de tout son long sur son lit… …pour se redresser aussitôt !

**_ Qu'est-ce que !? …Rin !? **

Retirant le drap de sur sa tête, l'ébène sort des couettes du rose, le rouge aux joues, la mine boudeuse, le regard renfrogné. Le rose, lui, essayait de comprendre ce que le noiraud faisait dans ces draps !

**_ Tu m'as tué abruti ! T'es lourd ! **

**_ Pourquoi t'es caché là aussi !? J'en savais rien !** Tous deux soutenaient le regard de l'autre. Ils étaient en colère, pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais un point les rejoignait. Se posant sur le bord du lit, Renzo prend appuie sur ces cuisses à l'aide de ces bras et fixe droit devant lui, attendant aussi, par la même occasion, une réponse de l'autre.

**_ J'en ai marre qu'on me pause cette stupide question ! Il pense que j'ai une copine maintenant, t'es content !**

**_ Pas du tout ! Ils n'arrêtent pas de dire, que tu vas parfaitement avec Shiemi. Ça m'soule.** Rin était surprit de cette révélation, avec Shiemi !? Réellement !? Pourquoi elle spécialement !? C'était étrange, non !?

**_ Pourquoi elle !?**

**_ C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse !? Pourquoi tu préférais quelqu'un d'autre encore !? Qui par exemple, je suis curieux.**

**_ Hé, j'ai jamais dit ça ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse de les entendre là, à me sortir tout et n'importe quoi !**

**_ T'avais qu'à mieux cacher, personne ne t'aurais rien dit !**

**_ Tu n'avais qu'à pas me faire ce suçon, espèce de débile ! C'est ta faute, tu crois pas.**

**_ Ta raison, j'te toucherais plus jamais comme ça l'affaire est régler et tu pourras faire ça avec qui bon te semble !**

Interloqué, l'ébène ne comprend pas bien au départ. Ne plus le toucher !? Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait que personne d'autre ne le touche à part ce rose. Alors pourquoi… !? …Est-ce qu'il pouvait être jaloux que leurs amis lui prêtent une relation avec une autre personne que lui !? Sur le moment, cette conclusion lui tire un sourire et lentement, il vient se glisser dans le dos de Renzo, ou il entoure sa taille de ces bras.

**_ T'es jaloux !? **

**_ Humpf.** Seul ce son sort des lèvres du rose. La conclusion était donc faite. Il était jaloux et cela réjouissait l'ébène. Il avait oublié le fait qu'il devait lui faire la tête, oublié le fait qu'il devait lui faire regretter cette morsure. A présent, il voulait seulement se réconcilié avec lui, même si…ils n'étaient pas réellement en froid l'un et l'autre.

**_ T'sais, ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, moi je ne veux que toi. Je m'en fiche pas mal de Shiemi, ce n'est qu'une amie et puis j'ai bien mieux.** Rin sent la main de Renzo se posait sur les siennes. Tendrement, leurs doigts commençaient à s'entremêler. Le rose voulait seulement ce noiraud, rien d'autre.

**_ J'aime pas entendre dire que tu serais bien mieux avec une autre personne. Je suis jaloux et possessif, tu le sais.**

**_ Oh oui, je sais… la preuve, c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait ça hier soir, non !?** Se mettant l'un en face de l'autre, Rin tire sur son col pour laisser apparaitre les traces de dents sur sa nuque laiteuse. Un fin sourire se montre alors sur les lèvres du rose, il avait raison, c'était pour montrer aux autres qu'il était à lui mais pas que…c'était aussi sur l'instant du moment. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de gouter à cette peau fruitée qui lui faisait envie alors qu'il était en lui.

**_ T'es à moi et j'laisserais personne te prendre.** Ces paroles n'étaient pas celle d'un fou ou d'un cinglé. Elles étaient dites avec sincérité et de ces doigts, il caressait la peau « blessée » de son compagnon. Avec tendresse, il donnait des frissons à Rin, avec douceur il s'approchait de son cadet pour gouter de nouveau à ces lèvres ou à sa peau, au choix. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait le plus, sans doute les deux.

**_ Hum mais…essaie de l'faire dans un endroit moins voyant, d'accord !? **

Renzo répond d'un baiser, simple au départ mais qui devient très vite brûlant et langoureux. Il ne voulait plus laisser place à la parole, il voulait seulement faire taire ces petites voix intérieures et profiter des quelques instants qu'il avait en compagnie de son petit-ami. Parce qu'il l'était, Rin était l'amant de Renzo depuis quelques mois déjà et personne ne se doutait de rien. Il faut dire, ils faisaient attention, ils n'étaient pas prêt à se dévoiler mais à présent, au plus les jours passaient, au plus Renzo avait du mal à ne pas avouer que Rin était sa « propriété ».

Déboutonnant la chemise de son ébène, le rose redécouvre dans un sourire et dans des caresses, la peau laiteuse de son compagnon. Rin savourait les lèvres de Renzo, alimentait le baiser, suivait ces mouvements dans une synchronisation parfaite et ne pensait plus. En sécurité, dans la chambre du rose, ils laissaient libre court à leurs pensées et pulsions les plus intimes. Léchant, mordillant, aspirant la peau blanche, le rose était heureux. Caressant, retirant un t-shirt, enfonçant ces ongles dans le dos de son petit-ami, Rin se sentait complet.

… .

Une semaine plus tard, Rin est de nouveau en retard tandis que Renzo, lui s'installait tranquillement dans la salle de cours. Pourquoi arrivait-il toujours en retard !? Disons que parfois, un ébène s'introduisait dans la chambre d'un rose et vice-versa. Cela dégénérait toujours très vite. Reprenant son souffle, Rin se pose sur la première table venu, non sans jeter un regard discret à son petit-ami et attendant que leur professeur arrive, le noiraud prend sa position habituelle, c'est-à-dire, le visage dans ces bras.

L'un des amis de l'ébène, se penche vers lui, Izumo voulait lui demander une chose quand elle remarque une chose dans le cou laiteux de Rin. Un peu surprise, elle remarque qu'il s'agit d'un suçon et pas un petit, elle fait part de sa découverte au principal concerné ainsi qu'à toute la classe et une fois de plus, les rumeurs vont bon train ! Se claquant la tête contre la table, Rin se lève peu de temps après, fonce droit sur le rose qui souriait de son exploit et il se fait amener par un ébène furieux dans le couloir.

Croisant Yukio et Shiemi, Rin ne fait pas attention à eux, ni même à la remarque de son frère. Cette fois, il allait faire payer son petit-ami inconscient de ces « marques d'affection » ! Dans la salle, Ryüji, Koneko et Izumo essayaient de comprendre pourquoi le noiraud avait embarqué le rose ainsi et de ce fait, des nouvelles rumeurs voient le jour ! Tous cependant, affirmait que cela était impossible, selon eux, Renzo Shima aimait beaucoup trop les filles pour cela et Rin Okumura était bien trop bête pour avoir une réelle relation sérieuse avec qui que ce soit !

C'est en entendant un : « **Je t'ai dit de ne plus faire ça, là où on pouvait le voir, crétin !** » hurler par un Rin hors de lui, que la classe se tait, que les personnes présentes reprennent leur place sans un bruit et que les mines choquaient se places sur chacun des visages présents. Décidément, nos amis, quels qu'ils soient pouvaient nous révéler bien des surprises !

[…]

* * *

**Terminé. **

Alors!? J'espère vous avoir convaincu une nouvelle fois qu'il était parfait ensemble! :) (j'croise les doigts)

Sinon, une petite Review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! S'il vous plait!? ^^

A la prochaine et dsl pour les fautes s'il y en a!

(les profs de français m'ont toujours détesté! Je suis la bête noire du Bescherelle! L'accent qui manque au mot: gout et encore un tas d'autre chose xD)

Sur ceux, bisoux et Review! :)


End file.
